True Voice
by KSSakura
Summary: About a girl name Miku and how she found love and the events that go with it.


In this world, singing and music has been a part of culture and expressing one's feelings. Those feelings can be towards a cause or to someone special. Feelings can be twisted at times, but it's what makes people human. But are humans the only ones to possess these emotions or can others (not human) obtain these emotions as well. That's the interesting part and love…

"Introducing the famous and popular vocaloid, Hatsune Miku!" said Announcer.

The crowd in the concert goes crazy as a dark figure approaches the stage. They are loud and keep cheering "Miku!" over and over again. Smoke covers the figure, before it is revealed that she is a slender teenage girl with two, forty inches of turquoise color hair streaming down as pigtails. She stands there on stand with her eyes close and holding a microphone close to her lips. Then a sound of a gong plays and she starts singing.

"Setsunaku furitsumoru yuki no you ni mabushisugite hakanaku toketeyuku oto no you ni nakazu ni iru yo nanimo nai to omotteita keredo jitsu wa tsuraku kurushiku nagai kaidan noboritsukare yatto aeru to omotta noni…" sing Hatsune Miku.

The cheering gets louder and the crowd is singing along with Hatsune Miku like as if they wrote the song themselves. Everyone sings in harmony by the rhythm and beat, but then the song slowly comes to an end. Hatsune Miku bows and waves good-bye to the adoring crowd and without saying anything leaves. Hatsune Miku walks backstage and stumbles upon another singer, Hoshina Utau.

"Well, if it isn't the robot singing idol," said Hoshina Utau with a nasty snare.

"Good evening, Hoshina Utau," said Miku kindly.

"As I said before, your singing holds no meaning and therefore you shouldn't even be a singer," said Utau.

Hatsune Miku tilts her head to the side in confusion about what Hoshina Utau is trying to say. Utau sighs and walks away with complete anger until she walks on stage. The crowd screams in joy as she stands on stage waving to her fans.

"Good evening everyone! Are we having as awesome time?" ask Utau with energy.

"Yeah!" replied the crowd with as much enthusiasm.

"Good! Then I will sing this song dedicated to you all! Open your shiny eyes in the silent night fushigi na yoru maiorita ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru nayamashi ge na kuro neko no POOZU tsuki akari wo se ni ukabu SHIRUETTO kocchi e oide to hohoende temaneki…" sing Utau.

* * *

The next day is bright, but cold with everyone in the streets wearing coats. One young man walks with groceries back to his home. After he opens the door, there is a figure that jumps on him very quickly like thunder.

"Ah! Who is this person on me?" said Kaito.

"It's your older sister, silly," said Meiko meekly.

"Sis, but how are you home so early? I thought you usually come home late because of work," said Kaito with curiosity in his voice.

"Today's different!" shout Meiko.

"How?" questioned Kaito.

They enter inside the house and discuss the reason why Meiko is there over a cup of hot chocolate. Kaito is surprise to hear the things that come out of Meiko's mouth, but in the end agrees to go with his sister. They leave the house and arrive to a concert hall that Kaito will be working at. He has been assigned as the pianist because Meiko couldn't find one, so used him as her last resort.

"You will be playing behind this black currant to the best of your abilities," said Meiko.

"Why can't I play the piano on stage with the singer?" ask Kaito.

"Because the supervisors think that it could mess up Hatsune Miku's image if there is someone else that does better than her," answer Meiko.

"So you're saying that I could end up stealing her fame because I play the piano that good," said Kaito.

"Right," reply Meiko.

"Okay. Then who is Hatsune Miku?" ask Kaito.

"What! You don't know who Hatsune Miku is!" exclaim Meiko.

"Sorry sis, but you know that I never watch television or go on the internet to know these kinds of things," said Kaito.

"I can't believe that I am the manager of V Group, which Hatsune Miku is in and out of all the people in the world, my brother doesn't know who Hatsune Miku is!" exclaim Meiko with astonishment.

"I would be to surprise about if I were you, Manager," said Utau casually

Hoshina Utau steps in pulling down her purple sunglasses to get a good picture of Meiko and Kaito. She walks closer to Kaito and gives him a good wink.

"Play good tonight, kid," said Utau.

* * *

The crowd was roaring with all their might because they loved the singers. One singer after another, the crowd would become louder and louder. The twins, Kagamine Rin and Len, would be up first, then Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku and finally Hoshina Utau.

"Kaasan Kono michi wa donna shiawase ni tsudzuite iru no? Soko de wa Daisuki na oyatsu wo takusan taberareru no ka na?" sing Kagamine Rin.

"Tousan Kono saki ni kamisama wa matte iru no desu ka? Doushite Sonna kanashii kao de bokura wo miru no desu ka?" sing Kagamine Len.

"Saikai no hi wa mada tooi kedo kimi to deatta kono machi de kyou mo nagareru kumo no yukusaki wo mite kimi wo omouyo…" sing Megurine Luka.

It was time for Kaito to play the piano with Hatsune Miku and Meiko was preparing him backstage.

"Why are you being so serious about which suit I should wear?" ask Kaito.

"Because, my little brother is going to be awesome out there!" exaggerate Meiko.

Meiko slap her brother on the butt and told him to get ready. Then Hatsune Miku came to prepare for her act.

"Are you ready Miku?" ask Meiko.

"Yes," reply Miku.

"If you are then put a smile on that face of yours; like this," said Meiko.

The announcer called Hatsune Miku to stage before she could try smiling like a real girl. She enters the stage with a warm welcome and waved to her fans. She readies herself for the piano to play and when Kaito plays the crowd is silent. Hatsune Miku for the first time doesn't sing for a moment until her manager whispers to her to sing.

"Chiisana tokimeki afureru omoi Watashi wo ugokasu tooka kan to iu jikan no seiyaku Kotoba no mahou yo anata ni todoke Ten-yori takaku nokosareta nanoka ni omoi wo komete…" sing Miku.

Kaito is also amaze by this voice that he is playing along with and together they are connected by their hearts.

"She's singing with her heart," said Utau.

"What do you mean Utau?" ask Meiko.

"It means that she's singing right here," answer Utau.

Meiko is confused as Hoshina Utau places her hands on her chest.

After the concert, there was an after party because Meiko was so proud of tonight's performance from everyone. The vocaloids were in one room partying, while humans like Meiko, Utau and Kaito were held in another room partying.

"Whooho! Every one of you did an awesome job; especially you Kaito," said Meiko with a sound of drowsiness in her voice.

She then felt on top of Kaito, while Hoshina Utau was sitting peacefully drinking water.

"Sis, I think you're drunk," said Kaito.

"Really? What makes you say that? Hic-cup," ask Meiko.

"Well first of all you're on top of me and holding a bottle of champagne in your hand," said Kaito.

"So what's it to you?" ask Meiko.

Then she fell on the floor hic cupping and cuddling with a bottle of champagne. Kaito sigh and moved her sister on the couch.

"Sis gets too over excited about these things," said Kaito.

"You did do a fabulous job out there and besides she wants what's best for you," said Utau.

"Your right and can I ask you something Utau?" said Kaito.

"What is it?" ask Utau.

"How come we're in a separate room from the vocaloids, I mean don't they get to celebrate as well?" ask Kaito.

"They do, but it's all a part of the policy because they are vocaloids," reply Utau.

"What do you mean?" ask Kaito.

"I mean that vocaloids are nothing, but robots build to sing well and because they act like humans. If they become too human, they would have their own way of thinking and like all group singers, they will eventually split," explain Utau.

"Oh, I see now and the vocaloids are treated as property to gain money," said Kaito.

"Of course," said Utau.

Kaito stood up and walked out the door to get some air.

* * *

"Tonight's concert was fun as always!" shout Rin.

"You're right and that pianist was playing perfectly with Miku's singing," said Len.

Kagamine Rin: "Yup and Miku your singing felt different than usual," said Rin happily.

"Thanks, but what do you mean by different Rin?" said Miku.

"I don't how to put it, but your singing had-"start Rin.

"-feeling," continue Luka.

"Yeah that's it," agree Rin.

Hatsune Miku went into a daze as she remembers the conversation she had with Utau and the feeling she had when she was singing along with the pianist. Hatsune Miku got up and was about to leave out the door. Megurine Luka was eyeing her actions and stops her in her tracks.

"Where are you going?" ask Luka.

"To get some fresh air," reply Miku.

Megurine Luka knew something was up, but decided to let her go anyway. Hatsune Miku decided not to go out the front door, fearing someone would stop her. She took a gray coat to hide her face and long pigtails. She went out the exit door and found her way to an alley way. She felt confuse, not knowing where to go, but she took a direction that led her to a bridge. After walking the steps, she finds a boy leaning on the railing and staring. He noticed her and turned his direction towards her. Hatsune Miku felt scared, but at the same time felt relieved.

"H-hello there," said Miku shyly

"Um, hello," said Kaito awkwardly.

"My name is H- a Miku," said Miku.

"My name is Kaito. So Miku what is a girl like you doing here by yourself?" ask Kaito.

"Well, I'm just taking a walk to get… some fresh air," answer Miku.

"Oh me too," said Kaito.

Awkward moment then Miku gets closer to have a little talk with Kaito.

"Um, do you like music?" ask Miku.

"Yeah but why do you ask?" said Kaito.

"I think I like music, but I'm not sure," said Miku.

"You have to be sure unless you love music instead," said Kaito.

"Love?" question Miku.

"Yeah, the feeling of something you really care about," explain Kaito.

"Wow," said Miku blushing.

They both look up at the night sky and felt a feeling of comfort by being close together.

The next concerts that Hatsune Miku performs were more lively than usual. Meiko was happy that Hatsune Miku was enjoying herself. Hoshina Utau was very surprise at this change and hasn't picked on her for awhile. On some concerts Kaito would play the piano while Hatsune Miku would sing and that was the time that the crowd was extremely quiet because they was so into the music. Their love could never be express in words, but they had music that connected them even though something as silly as fame could prevent them from actually knowing each other.

* * *

Arukazihc: I think the ending kind of suck, but for some reason I don't want to change it, so when I have time I will write an alternate ending to make the story longer. ^^


End file.
